My Life As A Vampire
by ILoveMCR95
Summary: When one book series has driven vampires away, what happens? Someone has to bring them back. That's my job. I may be a new-born plain vampire, but my job is to bring vampires come out of hiding. No matter what it takes...


Disclaimer: This is a Twilight fan-fic. I am not intending to make any money at all, and this story is purely for entertainment. Most credit goes Stephenie Meyer, author of the Twilight Saga. Certain events potrayed have truly happened, and I will say which events at the end of each chapter. They will also be marked with an asterisk (*) at the end of each chapter.

SPOILERALERT! SPOILERALERT!

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALL THE TWILIGHT SAGA, DO NOT READ THIS STORY! IT CONTAINS MAJOR SPOLIERS FROM ALL BOOKS!

Kay, on with my story!

_"LILLIAN COME BACK HERE NOW!" I heard Dr. Mason yell. I kept running through the forest, knowing this would all be over soon._

Wow I'm getting really ahead of myself. I should probably start at the begging of my story. So here it goes.

My name is Lillian Everston. I was born April 15th, 1989. I live in Austin, Texas. It's practically always sunny and bright. I hate it. To be specific, I hate everyone and everything. Why? It's simple. My parents abandon me when I was only nine years old. Ever since then I've been in and out of orphanages and foster homes. None of them were very pleasant.

Back to Austin. For some really weird reason, the past week, it's been cold, rainy, and very cloudy. During this week, I've... seen things. A bronze-haired pale boy walking on the street, a blond and slim man walking into a clinic, a small girl with jet-black hair talking to a homeless man and giving him money. All of these sightings were so small, but so... amazing. I talked to the young girl, and asked her a question or two. The answers weren't as I expected, but she was so nice. The blond man (I'm sure he was a doctor) was getting out of a black Mercedes when I saw him. All these signs pointed me to one thing: The Cullens of Twilight are real, and they are in Austin.*

You probably think I'm insane, and crazy. Well I'm not. If you've read Twilight, you'd know the people I think I saw were Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Carlisle Cullen. Go ahead, say I'm insane, mental, and I need help. But I still stand by my thoughts. The Cullens are real.

So I live in a foster home right now. My father is a doctor, (Doctor Mason to be specific.) So my name for now is Lily Mason. Whatever, it changes too much for me to remember. I go to an all-girl college prepatory school that's pretty lonesome, in the middle of a neighborhood. My 'mother' works in an office downtown, and has to leave early every morning. I walk to school by myself. On the way I pass a Wendy's, a medical clinic, and a shopping center. These are all important places for later in my story.*

Back to my story. So, I was walking to school one day, December 17th to be exact. Two more days of torture. I passed the clinic as usual, which I normally don't pay attention to. But today, something told me to look up. So I did. What I saw would make most girls hearts race. A slim, young man getting out of a sleek, black, shiny Mercedes. He had blonde, hair, and ocher eyes that could melt hearts with their beauty. I paused for a split-second, staring in total shock at this perfect god like creature, so close to where I lived. He took a black medical bag from his car and walked into the clinic.* My feet told me to walk, but it took a moment for the command to reach my brain. I walked to school, debating within myself.

_He was real._

_Um yeah, but it was just a coincidence._

_No it was not. It's cloudy, and sunless._ It had been this way for a few days, and icy-cold. The high for today was merely 55 degrees. I remembered what the doctor (I'm sure he had been one) was wearing. White pants, with a dark blue sweater, and a white-collar shirt under it.*

_So? He was not a vampire..._

_That was so Carlisle Cullen._

_NO IT WAS NOT NOW SHUT UP MIND!*_

I felt silly for arguing with myself, so I sighed and proceeded to my jail, humming a song under my breath, a fast one to get the sighting out of my mind.

The real events in this chapter were...

Asterisk 1: I really did see all of these things, and they really did happen in Austin Texas. The locations are changed, but the information remains the same.

Asterisk 2: Those are real places I know of, and have been to.

Asterisk 3: I really did see this man, and I really did flip-out. He was HOT!

Asterisk 4: He was wearing that outfit, which made him look even hotter.

Asterisk 5: I did argue with myself mentally, and I feel dumb for it.

If you want to know, I was humming "Misery Business" by Paramore while trying to forget about what happened. I gave up soon.


End file.
